Incubator Spell Compendium
The Incubator Spell Compendium is a place based off a concept. The place is made by incubators as a idea for gaining knowledge and power. The Overall Concept The overall concept of the Incubator Spell Compendium is for those who look to seek knowledge and power. The incubators created this concept in order to expieriment the transfer of power to Magical Girls. This concept was never put to use until much, much later. The concept was only to be used at the time of around April 20th 2011. A major idea in the ISC (Incubator Spell Compendium) is to learn new moves that are usually hard to learn on your own. Most of the spells are element aligned and can only be learned if the said Magical girl is cooperative with the element. As long as it is, that magical girl can learn most everything from that area. Weapons for sell The weapons for sell are mostly all the same, but with different designs and the weapons gain more power the farther you level up with them. Types of Weapons: *Sword- $1000 *Bow (you must buy arrows seperately) $500 *Rifle/Muskets (Ammo does not need to be bought) $950 *Pistols (Ammo does need to be bought) $300 *Spears $450 *Scythe $785 *Hammer $700 *Staff $200 *Enchanted Sword (Fire Element) $3000 *Enchanted Sword (Water Element) $3000 *Enchanted Sword (Wind Element) $3000 *Enchanted Sword (Strength Element) $3000 *Enchanted Sword (Magic Element) $3000 *Enchanted Sword (Light Element) $3000 *Enchanted Sword (Dark Element) $3000 *Enchanted Sword (Earth Element) $3000 *Enchanted Bow (Works for all elements) $5000 Armor for sell The Armors for sell do not really have a specific defense level, but do change as you level up. Types of Armor: *Blue Armor $100 *Red Armor $100 *Pink Armor $100 *Green Armor $100 *Purple Armor $100 *Orange Armor $100 *Yellow Armor $100 *Iron Armor $2000 *Seven Life Armor $2500 *Majestic Armor $8000 *God Armor $20,000 Items for sell Some of the items deal damage, but most of them are just to look cool! Items for sell: *Bomb $500 *Ring $100 *Grief Seed $3000 *Hat $700 Rules For Learning Spells When you learn spells in the ISC, there are requirements for spells. 1.) You must be compatable with the element type the spell is. The element types are: *Fire *Water *Earth *Wind *Light *Dark *Magic *Strength *Normal 2.) You must be strong enough to learn the spell Example: Homuras time magic, if you want to learn time magic, you must be at level 40. Special Abilities/Moves Not all abilities can be learned. (Such as Mami and her ribbon abilities.) Certain abilities are completely special to the contract wish that was made. But sometimes when trying to learn a certain move, the instructor/incubator messes up terribly and you can end up learning a different move entirely! This happens rarely, but when it does you are guaranteed to get a spell that can only otherwise be unlocked by making a wish. The Compendium The Compendium is where all previously learned spells are kept. The old spells are kept in what seems like a book and they are all kept there. The reason for the Compendium is to keep track of spells previously learned in case they were forgotten or not used, that way the user can then learn them quickly. Spell Fusions Spell Fusions are avaliable in the ISC. It allows the user to fuse two spells and possibly get a new spell. Example: Fusing Homuras Time magic + Mami Tomoes ribbons= Time Ribbions. (Ribbons that when they tie something up, will freeze that object in time) Category:Incubators